


A New Home

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Dream, Demigod Purpled, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, Implied/referenced past family death, Logstedshire (DreamSMP), Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, Mentions of house blowing up, mentioned stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: A child in a green cloak and a white smiley face mask fell through. He landed on his hands and knees, panting as if he had been running before looking up. He seemed confused when he saw Tommy there, but Tommy had no idea what he had expected.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Dream
Series: Demigods [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 45





	A New Home

It was the middle of the night, and Purpled had already fallen asleep safely in his home, when Tommy once again found himself on the crossroad where he had cast the portal to their world two months ago. 

A child in a green cloak and a white smiley face mask fell through. He landed on his hands and knees, panting as if he had been running before looking up. He seemed confused when he saw Tommy there, but Tommy had no idea what he had expected.

“Hello!” Tommy said, holding a hand out for the other, who looked between the hand and the child it belonged to for a few moments. After establishing that the kid wasn’t dangerous, Dream took his hand and got up on his feet, still slightly out of breath from the running he had been doing. The guards almost got to him this time, he really should stop trying to rob the noble families. 

“Where am I?” Dream asked when he finally had regained his breath, in his hand was still the bag he had stolen, he hadn’t had the time to make sure he had actually stolen something of worth, but they had been noble so it must have had some worth. 

“Logstedshire, welcome here! I’m Tommy” the child smiled, and Dream nodded his head, looking around in the strange town. He had been in the middle of a forest, he couldn’t even begin to figure out how he had ended up in the middle of the town. He couldn’t teleport, he had tried that enough. Besides, this town wasn’t like anything he had ever seen before, it was too weird. 

“Dream” he then introduced himself, still looking around, trying to figure out an explanation of how this had worked. He didn’t understand magic despite possessing it himself. 

“Nice to meet you! You are only the second person to get here, Purpled is asleep though, you’ll meet him tomorrow” Tommy grinned “There’s a house for you though, it’s over there” he pointed in the direction of a street that had houses lined up on each side. 

“A house?” Dream asked, suspicious. You didn’t just get a house, and Dream for sure hadn’t paid for one. He didn’t know if he trusted this child, no matter how weird this situation was. “What kingdom am I in?” he asked 

“None that you would recognize” Tommy replied, a laugh almost escaping his lips “Welcome to planet Earth” he then added, Dream’s head was spinning. Planet Earth? He had never even heard of it before. He was from Minecraft, that was what the planet was called. Who would name their planet Earth either way? “You are in a new realm” 

“New realm?” Dream asked, alarmed “What does that even mean?” he then demanded, reaching for his knife, before realizing he must’ve dropped it while running. Goddammit, now he didn’t even have a weapon?

“It means you don’t have to run anymore, Dream” Tommy said “Wanna go see your home?” he then asked, Dream shrugged, the other option was to run, but he didn’t even know where he was, and he doubted the child was going to try to kill him. He could run in the morning.

“Okay” and so the two of them walked to the house, which was at the very end of the street. Every house there looked empty, but Tommy pointed to one of them and explained that Purpled lived in that one.

“Where do you live?” Dream had asked, feeling weird about Tommy knowing where he lived, but not knowing where he lived. Tommy pointed in a direction.

“I live outside of the town. I grew up in this world, and the houses here aren’t meant for me. I already have a home” he explained, it wasn’t quite a lie, Dream could still tell that he wasn’t telling the full truth. He didn’t push. Instead he let Tommy open the door for him, and when he stepped inside Dream felt as if the air had been punched out of his lungs. 

Except for the lack of pictures and people, it looked exactly like his childhood home, before it was blown up. He walked inside, wide eyed as he realized he must be dreaming. This place had been destroyed, it wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“How?” he choked out, touching the chair that he had always sat in when he was younger “It- It blew up” he then continued, trying to compose himself, but feeling like it was impossible to do so. 

“I don’t know everything” Tommy explained “but I think it was the gods who made it, they’ve designed the houses for each of you. If you don’t like it, I could probably arrange it so you can sleep in another house” he then explained, Dream shook his head. There wasn’t a chance he would leave this place. It was perfect. It  _ hurt _ , for sure, but it felt like he was closer to them. 

“No, this is good” Dream turned around, smiling at Tommy through the tears “Thank you” 


End file.
